America, Quien Te Descubrio?
by Ryou's fan girl
Summary: Con esta pregunta se enfrenta Arthur cuando convierte, por accdente a Alfred y Matthew en niños. Pero, los efectos secundarios no son los que Arthur ni Francis esperaban.
1. Chapter 1

_Debo agradecerles a todos por tomar su preciado tiempo para venir y leer esta historia, es mucho para mí…un millón de gracias. He estado desaparecida por mucho tiempo, y la razón es porque este site está actuando medio raro, no sé si es conmigo o con todos. Primero con que no dejaba publicar nada, segundo, no dejaba entrar a la cuenta…pero, nada está aquí._

Hetalia © a Hidekaz Himuraya (Gran hombre) © Algunas letras de canciones tampoco me pertenece pero, si les gustan me lo dicen y digo el cantante. Están ahí por diversión.

**Parejas: no las digo para dejarlos con la intriga.**

**Advertencia: Magia… :)**

* * *

><p>La luz tenue de las velas alumbraba la oscura habitación. En el mismo centro había una figura al frente de una mesa cubierta por un capa negra mientras rompía el frio silencio con frases y susurros. Esta figura era Inglaterra, el cual hoy iba a demostrar que su magia era de alto rango comparada a la de sus hermanos o a cualquier otra persona que practique magia. Además, era una manera de pasar su tiempo libre.<p>

Lentamente empezó a decir los encantamientos mientras el pequeño círculo que había dibujado al frente empezaba a iluminarse. Cuando esto sucedió, coloco un caldero en el medio y empezó a lanzar ingredientes. El liquido adentro del caldero se torno de blanco a violeta dando señal de que el hechizo ya había sido terminado pero, pese a esto Arthur sentía que hacía falta algo para poder satisfacerse así mismo.

—Creo que necesita mi toque personal— murmuro el británico, colocando el libro aun lado de la mesa y dirigiéndose a un gabinete donde estaba todos tipos de ingredientes, materiales y libros relacionado con magia, hechizos y unas cuantas maldiciones.

_No puedo ser rey de Inglaterra __si puedo tratarte como una princesa~_

El británico sobresalto al escuchar su teléfono haciendo que unos cuantos envases de cristal se cayeran al suelo rompiéndose en el proceso. Viendo todos los líquidos mezclarse en el piso pego un grito molesto y rápidamente contesto el teléfono.

—Rápido, claro y preciso. Ahora Alfred— dijo el británico más que molesto, por la canción del teléfono sabía que era el americano desde el principio pero, luego de esta llamada se hará cargo de cambiar ese tonito.

—Iggy no encuentro mi correa— dijo el americano en un tono infantil que enfermaba al británico que acababa de golpearse la cara ante la estupidez escuchada. —No voy a poder salir al cine—

—Alfred…lo tienes en tu cintura…—murmuro el británico mientras recogía los pedazos de cristal esparcidos por el piso. Pensando en que hacerle a Alfred para que deje la estupidez que lo identifica.

— ¡Oh si! Gracias Iggy, eres el mejor…— Arthur no dejo ni que el americano terminara la frase para cortar la conversación.

Dejando su teléfono a un lado miro fijamente al desastre provocado por la llamada; viendo como unos materiales difícil de conseguir se esparcían por todo el piso. Respiro profundo, no tenia que molestarse por eso, solo fue accidente, nada más. Volvió a acercarse al gabinete y tomo otros envases para seguir con su hechizo.

_Don't want to be a Canadian idiot. Don't want to be some beer swillin' hockey nut_~

Una vez más el británico dejo caer dos de los cuatro envases que tenia. Lanzo los otros dos al piso por la rabia para desesperadamente revolcarse sus cabellos. Para Arthur los otros no pudieron escoger mejor hora para molestarlo con sus llamadas, especialmente los hermanos americanos.

—Solo te reconocí por la canción. ¿Qué fue Matthew? — dijo el británico, dos dedos masajeando su frente para evitar decir unas cuantas cosas con las cuales en un futuro se puede arrepentir por haberlas dicho.

— ¿Qué canción Arthur? — pregunto tímidamente el canadiense, su voz tan dulce y calmada como siempre.

—Ehhh…una…pero, ese no es el punto. ¿Qué fue?— el británico miro que ya no quedaban más que un solo envase de cristal el cual contenía un liquido color rosa pálido. Con suma delicadeza lo tomo y no tenía ninguna inscripción ni nada. Era raro para el ya que él se hacía cargo de marcar todos los envases describiendo brevemente su contenido o posibles efectos secundarios pero, este no tenia ninguno.

— ¿Alfred no te llamo para hacerte una pregunta? — el británico sentía que iba a estallar de lo molesto que estaba. Si, Alfred era un estúpido, eso lo sabía desde un principio pero, de que Matthew le llevara competencia no lo sabía.

—Sí, sí lo hizo. Matthew estoy un poco ocupado. ¿Podrías llamarme mas tarde? — y sin que el canadiense se despidiera corto la llamada para tirar contra el piso el teléfono, haciéndose cargo de que no sonara más en su vida.

Con eso atrás, y seguro de que no iba a sonar su teléfono fallecido, agrego el líquido y dijo las últimas frases del conjuro haciendo que el líquido del caldero pasara de violeta a rosa. Para Arthur esto fue algo raro ya que el libro decía que el color final era violeta. Reviso de nuevo el todos los procedimientos que había hecho y decía lo mismo; color final violeta, no rosa como estaba ahora.

— ¿Arthur, ya saliste de ahí? Necesito sacar algo que deje— Arthur ya se había dado cuenta desde un principio de que este no era su mejor día, ya que hasta sus hermanos habían decidido molestarlo en su más preciado tiempo; tiempo libre. Rindiéndose fue hasta la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con un chico de ojos verde muy parecido a él. Casi se pudiera decir gemelos pero, este era más rubio que el británico, su pelo más corto y recogido, no como el de Arthur que es todo revuelto.

— ¿Qué quieres tu, Gales? — pregunto el británico en un tono bajo pero, agrio. Al otro no pareció molestarle por que entro enseguida a la habitación viendo todos los envases rotos en el piso. —No preguntes—

—Creo que hasta el mío lo rompiste pero, nada, creo que no habrá broma para Escocia— dijo el joven agachando los hombros a punto de salirse de la habitación pero, el británico lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué envase? Si se puede saber y tienes la amabilidad de decírmelo— el británico dijo en un tono curioso lo que hizo que su hermano arqueara la ceja en confusión.

—Uno que tenía un líquido rosa pálido. ¿Por qué? — pregunto el joven saliendo de la habitación.

—Oh, si…lo rompí… ¿Me puedes contar la broma? — sonrió sarcásticamente el británico mientras el otro soltó una carcajada.

—Irlanda del Norte y yo íbamos a convertir a Escocia en un niño pequeño— sonrió Gales — ¿Arthur…y esa cara de espanto? —

—También rompí mi teléfono, préstame el tuyo— Gales no dijo nada, solo hizo lo que le dijo Arthur y siguió andando, dejando atrás a un británico con cara de espanto marcando números.

— ¡Sapo! — grito Arthur cuando por fin contestaron en la otra línea.

—Yo también te amo _mon Angleterre_— respondió el francés —Pero, si llamaste para…

— ¡Francis escúchame y no te atrevas a cortar la llamada porque voy a tener en donde estas! — amenazo el británico desesperadamente mientras buscaba en unos cuantos libros que tenia a la mano en esos momentos pero, no encontraba nada.

—Ummm…_mon chérie_…me gusto la última parte— ronroneo el francés escuchando un grito de protesta de parte del británico.

— ¿Dónde estas Francis? — volvió a gritar

—En mí querida Paris. ¿Por qué preguntas _mon amour_? — Francis empezó a preguntarse porque el británico sonaba tan desesperado. — ¿Arthur que paso? —

— ¿Francis, crees que puedas llegar a Estados Unidos y luego a Canadá? — Arthur coloco el teléfono entre su oído y hombro mientras seguía buscando en vano una solución temporera.

— ¿Qué hiciste Arthur? — pregunto curioso el francés.

—Creo que convertí a Alfred y Matthew en niños — suspiro rendido el británico sentándose en la silla más cercana a él.

— _¡__Mon Dieu!_ ¿Qué hiciste que? Me iré enseguida— dijo el francés para después cortar la llamada, dejando a un británico pensativo y preocupado. No sabía que este suceso iba a traer para los demás. El solo espera que el sapo francés llegue antes de que alguien más se entere sobre esto y se aproveche de la situación.

* * *

><p>— ¿Mor? —<p>

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué piensan de mi primer capítulo? ¿Les gusto?<em>

_Cualquier crítica o mensaje…ya saben._

_Review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, los ame mucho. Y, otra vez debo agradecerles por de nuevo estar aquí y leyendo esto._

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

_Con este capítulo creo que ya sacaran las parejas…_

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado horas desde la noticia de Arthur. Ya había llegado finalmente a Nueva York, el último paradero de Alfred según la llamada recibida por Arthur. Le tomo unos cuantos minutos más para llegar al apartamento del americano, hay que agradecerle al tráfico de la gran ciudad por la demora. Francis, le pago al taxista y subió, cruzando los dedos, esperando no encontrar a un pequeño niño indefenso llorando.<p>

— _¿Mon amour?_ — El francés toco a la puerta tres veces pero, nadie le contesto. Siguió insistiendo pero, igual. Entonces lentamente empujo la puerta y para su sorpresa le cerradura de la puerta estaba abierta. — ¿_Mon Amérique_, estas aquí? —

Entro al apartamento y encendió la luz para tener mejor vista del sitio pero, no vio nada inusual. Busco por toda la sala, la cocina, y por cualquier otro sitio donde quizás un pequeño niño pudiera estar escondido pero, el resultado era el mismo…nada. Dándose por vencido el francés de sentó en el mueble para mirar a través de las ventanas a los enormes rascacielos afuera, ya que estaba en Nueva York podía disfrutarlo.

—Mamma…— Francis abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que al parecer era lo que desde un principio vino a buscar. Así que se levanto y fue en dirección de la voz. Recorrió todo el pasillo hasta que termino en la habitación del americano. Al entrar encontró a un pequeño niño rubio envuelto en una camisa blanca con sus manitas aferradas a una almohada, sus ojitos azules dilatados, al parecer de tanto llorar.

—Ven acá _mon petite_— dijo el francés, acercándose lentamente para no asustarlo. Pero, el niño al verlo empezó a llorar incontrolablemente. Gritando en un idioma irreconocible al momento por el francés ya que se había alarmado cuando el niño empezó a llorar al primer instante.

—Mamma, behaga— Francis saco su celular y rápidamente llamo al británico, ya que no encontraba manera alguna de calma al pequeño, el cual seguía llorando sin dar señal de detenerse. Quizás con escuchar la voz del británico se calme. — Behaga, mamma—

—_Bonjour_, Arthur. _Mon petite_ Alfred no para de llorar— dijo el francés pero, mantuvo silencio cuando escucho en la otra línea otro llanto mas. — ¿Qué pasa Arthur? —

—Ahora llamas, sapo. Decidí venirme a Canadá, porque es imposible que tú hagas dos cosas a la vez pero, Matthew me tiene pánico y no para de llorar— dijo el Arthur desde la otra línea, al parecer alarmado ante la repentina reacción del canadiense.

—Komma tillbaka, mamma— gritaba Alfred mientras Francis trataba se acercársele pero, era imposible, ya que cada vez que hacia un movimiento Alfred gritaba a un más fuerte. —MAMMA—

—Francis, háblale a Matthew a ver si eso funciona— el francés se levanto del piso alejándose del americano por un momento mientras el llanto del teléfono se hacía más alto. —Ah~ Mon petite Matthew. Papa Francis esta aqui—

—Mor, kom tilbake— fue la única respuesta que recibió de parte del canadiense. Lo mismo hizo Francis con Alfred pero, solamente grito.

— ¿Se referirán a América, el continente? — pregunto Francis al ver y escuchar que ninguno de los dos se callaba. Esa era la única respuesta. Estaban hablando raro, y además no los reconocían pues esa tenía que ser la única respuesta a ese pánico que tenia ambos hacia ellos.

—No, no creo que se refieren a ella sino a otra persona. El idioma no es el nativo— dijo el británico suspirando desde la otra línea. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado ese idioma en algún sitio pero, no recuerda muy bien donde.

—Ahora que dices eso _mon cher_, he escuchado ese idioma antes, y reciente— dijo el francés colocándose la mano en la barbilla.

— ¡SUECIA Y NORUEGA! — grito el británico desde la otra línea haciendo que el francés sobresaltara.

— ¿Dónde? —

—No, que el idioma que Matthew y Alfred están hablando es sueco y noruego, idiota— respondió Arthur.

—Pues…para que dejen de llorar tenemos que decirle lo que paso— sugirió el francés.

—…además…Noruega me puede ayudar…—

* * *

><p><em>Cortito pero, funciona<em>

_Review._


End file.
